feverseruesfandomcom-20200214-history
Damon Kyle Bellamy
"My Family was a proud family. We had a Rock Star father and a football player as a mother. But, all and all we were a normal British family living out our lives." Damon Bellamy - (Muse Fever) Damon Kyle Bellamy: Son of Matthew James Bellamy and Samantha Elizabeth Knuckles. Husband to Isabella Amber Howard '' Early Years Damon was born October 17th, 2012. He is the third born to Samantha and Matthew Bellamy. Damon was born when Matthew was on tour. But, he was born at home during the week long break between some shows. Damon was very precious to the family, Matthew had set rules so that his son would live on. He was scared that if he lost this son, then he would lose the only gene to pass on the Bellamy name. Damon was very cut away from the world until he was four. He would stay with his aunt and uncle in England until his parents got back from touring. Damon was the third concived boy but Samantha lost the first two boys though. Damon was a very timid young boy when he was younger. He was very shy and didn't talk to many people. Nina and Gaia were his closet friends. As Damon grew to be a young teenager, he begun to get into punk and drugs. He was kind of turning into his father in a way. He became the resident bad boy. He started to wear his sister's eyeliner and dark clothing. Damon was a real punker now. Damon picked up his father's black kaoss manson at the age of five. He showed potenal just like his father. Damon became very into music and begun to write songs. His first real band was ''Death By Chopper. It was a Alternative and Punk band. He was the vocalist and the lead guitarist. Damon left that band when he moved to France with his family at the age of seventeen. Damon first met his wife Isabella at school when he moved to Paris, France with his family. When, the two met they instanly connected. Damon fell right in love with her. But, knowing she was a Howard and they were forbidden to see each other. It just made there love stronger. Damon got into Isabella's band when her guitarist dropped out. When the two got older they married and had a few childern but there names were never mentioned. Etymology Damon's name means in Greek "constant and loyal". Physical Appearance Damon is medium sized. His hair is jet black and he his eyes are a soft hazel like his mothers. Damon is pale but with some tan mixed with it. Personality Damon has a sweet disposition. He got it from his mother. When he got older he wasn't the good little boy anymore he was the "cute bad boy". Damon slowly came back to his senses and was good again. Music Career Damon was a talented musician but it was a rocky start for him. He was a long shot. He belonged to a small punk band before he moved to France, Then he got into Belle's band Horror of London as their lead singer and guitarist. Having a Bellamy at the Guitar and a Howard at the Drums brought their band to the top of the charts behide their fathers band. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Bellamy Family